The dog is one of the favorite pets of humans. However, one obstacle is the problem of dog feces collection. In addition to being unaesthetic dog feces attracts flies, it creates an environmental nuisance, and as such the problem is particularly acute in dense urban areas, although it also is a problem in rural areas.
Over the years, many attempts have been made to find a solution, but these solutions are not effective enough. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,836, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,237, US20040119304, U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,270, EP2727464, US20130327283, U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,455, U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,725, US20080048463, US20100072765 are some of these attempts.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of collecting dog feces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.